Emblem Center
Contents: Summary / Forging / Sets / Reforging / Rules Summary Once a Battle Girl has finished her Blood Awakening mission, the Emblem system will be unlocked under Lab at the main menu. The system consists of forging three kinds of medals, also referred to as emblems, to enhance Battle Girls. The stars needed for the forging process can be collected from chapter 17 of the normal Campaign, while dots for the Heart of Medal start to drop at chapter 18. Forging The medals can be of the Excellence, Honor, and Specialty types, ranging from level 1 to 7. Star Type Possible Effects Spell damage taken reduction, physical damage taken reduction, lifesteal level, physical crit, spell crit, healing effect, sustained damage, physical crit damage taken reduction, spell crit damage taken reduction, and MP regeneration from HP loss. Spell crit, physical crit, armor ignored, energy regeneration, disability resistance, skill level, MP consumption reduction, silence immunity, physical dodge, and spell penetration. Max HP, hit rate, HP regeneration, physical attack, spell power, spell resistance, physical defense, STR, AGI, and INT. The higher the medal level, the higher the values of the stat boost they provide to Battle Girls. The cost to forge them will also increase as their level go up. Medal Level Stars Required 1 90 2 120 3 150 4 360 5 630 6 1140 7 2130 + Heart of Medal Heart of Medal 60 dots necessary to craft. When forging, note that the stats provided by medals of level 1 to 6 are too low to provide any significant power boost to the Battle Girls, therefore it is recommended that they be ignored. Emblem Sets Apart from forged ones, players can acquire special emblems by spending diamonds daily or by winning one at Auction. These emblems provide a bonus effect when grouped together with other emblems of the same set. Spending 5k diamonds awards players with a 2-set emblem, and spending 10k will award a 3-set emblem. The available emblems rotate randomly every 24 hours and can be found at the Daily Missions menu. 2 Emblem Sets = Surging Wave Firm Mountain Whale Scolarship Medal Spell crit damage +19% Shark Scolarship Medal Spell Crit +45 Eagle Scolarship Medal MP Regen of HP Loss +12% Monachus Scolarship Medal MP Comsumption REDNT +7.2% Spell Penetration +9 Disability Resistance +5% Mercy Mighty Lord Carp Scolarship Medal Skill Level +7 Porgi Scolarship Medal Spell Power +320 Bear Scolarship Medal Physical crit damage +19% Wolf Scolarship Medal Physical Attack +160 Spell Crit +15 Armor Ignored +10 Thorn Breaking Sky High Bull Scolarship Medal Spell crit dmg taken REDTN +19% Horse Scolarship Medal Strength +106 Lark Scolarship Medal Skill Level +7 Swallow Scolarship Medal Agility +106 Hit Recovery +4 Hit Rate +8 |-|3 Emblem Sets = Winning Streak Gangbusters Killer Whale Scolarship Medal Spell crit damage +20% White Shark Scolarship Medal Spell Crit +47 Crocodile Scolarship Medal Spell Power +333 Brown Bear Scolarship Medal Physical crit Damage +20% Tiger Scolarship Medal MP Comsumption REDNT +7.5% Ravenous Wolf Scolarship Medal Physical Attack +175 Spell Penetration +18 Armor Ignored +20 Singing Birds Wisdom Golden "Eagel" Scolarship Medal MP Regen of HP Loss +12% Swan Scolarship Medal MP Comsumption REDNT +7.5% Vulture Scolarship Medal Spell Resistance +50 Puffer Scolarship Medal MP Regen of HP Loss +12% Koi Scolarship Medal Skill Level +8 Pagrus Major Scolarship Medal Spell Power +333 Disability Resistance +10% Spell Crit +30 Lost Wind Heroic Dirge Guillemot Scolarship Medal Skill Level +8 Golden Swallow Scolarship Medal Agility +111 Cuckoo Scolarship Medal Lifesteal Level +19 Wild Yak Scolarship Medal Spell crit dmg taken REDTN +20% Giant Elephant Scolarship Medal Skill Level +8 Gallant Horse Scolarship Medal Strength +111 Hit Rate +16 Hit Recovery +8 Reforging Medals can be reforged to change the effect they provide. When the Reforge option is selected, the current medal's effect will be replaced with a random one from the pool respective to the medal type. This process can be done at the expense of either gold or diamonds. Note that set medals cannot be reforged, but there is a really small chance that level 7 medal will turn into a medal of a 2-set suit when reforged. Rules #When Battle Girls reach lv 100 and have finished blood awakening, Emblem system will be unlocked and girls' stats interface will also unlock the medal slots. #There are 3 types of medals in game: Specialty Medal, Excellence Medal, Honor Medal. The stats increased by medals vary from their types. What's more, there are mysterious sets of scholarship medals awaiting masters. #Forge different types of medals will cost corresponding amount of star crystal materials. The top-notch medals will additionally cost Heart of Medal. #Medals obtained from Forge will gain a random original stat. #Reforge changes the bonus stats type of medals, but the amount of bonus stats will not be changed; Results of reforge need to be saved manually and Set Medal cannot be reforged. #The higher level of the medal, the more stats you can benefit. #The higher the level of medals you Forge, the more the materials will be costed. #You can only equip the medals in girls' stats interface. #There is a chance to get Scholarship set medals during the reforge and forge of Lv7 medals besides daily quests, while the daily quests will reward you different scholarship medals. Be sure to check it out. And you can only trigger the set stats after equipping a full set. #The star of Excellence may craft the medal with following effects: spell damage taken reduction, physical damage taken eduction, lifesteal level, physical crit, spell crit, healing effect, sustained damage, physical crit damage taken reduction, spell crit damage taken reduction, MP regeneration of HP loss. The star of Honor may craft the medal with following effects: spell crit, physical crit, armor ignored, energy regeneration, disability resistance, skill level, MP consumption reduction, silence immunity, physical dodge, spell penetration. The star of Specialty may craft the medal with following effects: max HP, hit rate, HP regeneration, physical attack, spell power, spell resistance, physical defense, Str, Agi, Int. Category:Institute